Thomas's Christmas Party
'Thomas's Christmas Party '''is the eighth episode of the fifteenth season. It is also the first episode of Thomas's Christmas Tales. Plot Mrs. Kyndley had returned from Bournemouth after recovering from her illness. She been given tickets to Bournemouth after saving Thomas from a landslide by waving her red dressing gown out of her window. Thomas and Toby were pleased to see her back. She always waved to them as they passed and they whistled cheerfully in reply. "There's just something about seeing Mrs. Kyndley that just really makes my day," said Thomas, that night. "I agree," said Toby. "You know," he went on, "we should do something to thank her." "Like a party, perhaps?" "Could be." "Though where would we host it?" Thomas and Toby looked at their shed. It was too small to host the party. They were dismayed. The next evening, they told their drivers about the party idea. "I heard Tidmouth Sheds has been re-built," said Thomas's Driver. "It's much bigger now." "Could we see it for ourselves?" asked Thomas. "Perhaps," replied the Driver. The next day, Thomas made a stop to the Big Station. Arrived there, he left Annie and Clarabel in the Yard, and puffed grandly into the sheds. Henry, Gordon, James, Edward, and Percy were there. "Hullo Thomas," said Percy. "What brings you here?" "Here to see our splendid new home, probably," put in Gordon. Thomas laughed. "Never mind that. I've something important to say. Do you realise its been a whole year since Mrs. Kyndley saved us from that nasty accident. You remember when she was ill in bed -" "Yes, of course," interrupted Edward. "You told she how she waved her red dressing down to warn you about a landslide ahead." "And you and Toby gave her presents," Percy joined in, "and the Fat Controller sent her to Bournemouth to get better." "But," said James and Henry, "the rest of us never thanked her properly." "Exactly," said Thomas, "which is why I think we should give her a special Christmas party here." All the engines and crews liked the idea. Gordon, James, and Henry's crews went to see the Fat Controller and told them about Thomas's party idea. "Of course we should throw her a party," agreed the Fat Controller. "Now," he went on. "There are no trains on Christmas Day and Boxing Day. So I say, we hold the Christmas party on Boxing Day." A couple days later, Mrs. Kyndley received an invitation for the party. "Thomas, Toby, and friends requested the pleasure of company of us at a party at the new engine shed Tidmouth on Boxing Day," she read to her husband. "Sounds like a plan," replied Mr. Kyndley. All the engines were excited to hear she accepted their party invitation. By Christmas Eve, the sheds had been decorated and a big Christmas tree stood on the turntable located in the centre of the sheds. "This is going to be the best party yet!" peeped Percy. "Likely one of the few we'll ever attend," added Henry. "It's been a great year, and she did something very kind for the railway," put in Edward. "This'll be the best way to say 'thank you'." All the engines agreed. They talked late into the night before falling asleep. As morning approached, the weather changed. Snow started falling heavily. Before long, the railway was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The Fat Controller arrived at the sheds Christmas morning. The engines felt a cold draught as the shed door was opened. They saw snow falling heavily outside. "It has snowed very heavily. The tracks are blocked and Mrs. Kyndley is snowed in," said the Fat Controller. "We must rescue her!" cried Toby. "Indeed," agreed the Fat Controller. "But this is a job for two engines." "Sir," peeped Thomas. "Yes, Thomas." He knew Thomas hated snow. "I'll help rescue her too." "Splendid, you and Toby will make a fine team." So, on Boxing Day morning, the two engines set off, coupled back-to-back with a van between them, and snowploughs in front. Thomas and Toby worked hard making their way to the Junction. They rested briefly, then set off again, charging the never ending drifts of snow. Sometimes the snow slipped away easily but sometimes they stuck and the workmen had to loosen them. Then, the two engines charged them again and again until they had forced their way through. Finally, after several hours, the engines reached the cottage. "Peep! Peep! We're here!" whistled Thomas. An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then, they heard a familiar noise. It was Terence. Sure enough, he had a snow-plough and worked to clear a path from the cottage to the railway line. Meanwhile, Percy had fetched Henrietta from the Junction. Workmen cleaned her, then started to decorate her. "I'm glad I can help," said Percy. Then, he went to the station by the river to wait for Toby. Presently, Toby arrived and Percy set off to fetch the workmen. Terence had finished clearing a path to the railway. "Percy will be any minute," said Thomas. Percy collected the van and took the tired workmen home. Then, Toby came back with Henrietta. "Climb aboard, Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley," called Toby. "All right. Off you go," said Terence. "I'll watch your cottage for you." "Thank you very much," replied Mrs. Kyndley and then she stepped on board Henrietta. Then, Thomas and Toby made their way back to the Big Station. No more snow had fallen but as they approached the shed, everything was dark. Thomas's heart sank. Suddenly, all the lights came and a marvellous sight awaited Mrs. Kyndley!" "We are very glad to welcome you to the Christmas Party!" said the Fat Controller. He helped her down from Henrietta and he took her to see the engines. "We're glad you could make it," said Henry. "We're honoured to have you here," added Edward. Then, she spoke to Thomas, Toby, and Percy. "Thomas and Toby are old friends," she said. "And now Percy, you are my friend too!" "Three cheers for Mrs. Kyndley!" whistled Percy. He made so much noise the Fat Controller covered his ears! But everyone else joined in a round of applause for Mrs. Kyndley! "Let's have fun now, shall we?" she said. They sang Christmas carols, had great food, played games, and exchanged Christmas presents. Towards the end, the Fat Controller invited Mr. and Mrs. Kyndley to stay with him and Lady Hatt until the snow melted. Mrs. Kyndley knew there was no place she rather live than with the Fat Controller's Engines. Finally, after the party was over, the engines went to sleep. "Christmas wouldn't have been the same without Mrs. Kyndley," said Thomas, quietly. "Merry Christmas everyone." Then, the engines fell fast asleep. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Kyndley *Mrs. Kyndley *Annie and Clarabel (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Lady Hatt (does not speak) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Elsbridge *Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage *Ffarquhar Sheds Trivia *This episode is based off the 1984 story of the same name by the Reverend W. Awdry along with a flashback from "Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas" from Toby the Tram Engine also by the Rev. W. Awdry. *This episode is the only episode in the fifteenth season that is not set in the time frame set up, which was during the 1980s as its events take place in 1952. Thus, David, Duck, Donald and Douglas are excluded, as well Russell, Nix, and the diesels. *This episode formed part of Thomas's Christmas Tales, but was exclusively released on Christmas Eve 2013, albeit it also aired on Christmas Day. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes Category:Thomas' Christmas Tales